Demigods Hunted adopted
by SONofAPOLLOx
Summary: The demigods are being hunted by other demigods. When Ricky and his followers kidnap Mayra's best friend, she and some others set out to find her. Set 10 years after TLH. Continuation of SonofApollo42's story.
1. The Hunt Begins

**(A/N: Hey guys! This is a continuation of ****Demigods Hunted****, because SonofApollo42 allowed me to adopt this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters that were not mentioned in the list:<strong>

**Kathryn "Katie" Knapp, Daughter of Dionysus (Submitted by: gogreen216) Good**

**Elie "Sleepy Head" Sanders, Daughter of Hypnos (Submitted by: ****AquamarineMermaid427) Bad**

**Aiden Harlow, Daughter of Hephaestus (Submitted by: EmmaTheMaster'sDaughter) Good**

**Zenia "Zee" Raven, Daughter of Hermes (Submitted by: LunaLuxzor) Good**

**Stanza "Reaper" Scarf, Son of Thanatos (Submitted by: A Guy You Know. Maybe) Bad**

* * *

><p><strong>Demigods Hunted (continuation of SonofApollo42's story)<strong>

**Chapter 4: The Hunt Begins**

**Point of View:**

**Lily Grove**

As we stared and re-read the message over and over again, Mayra came running over.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" she asked, peering over our shoulders. I turned around to face her and handed her the piece of paper, saying, "It's for you, but I don't think you're going to like it." We saw her eyes scan the page twice, three times, and then four times. She ripped the note to bits and began to sob, "It's my…entire fault." Judith patted Mayra's back, "It's all right, Mayra. We all know it's your fault but we'll forgive you."

"Jude! What is wrong with you?" I cried with anger. "Can't you be nice for once?" Jude shrugged, "I'm just trying to help." I sighed, "We have to report this to Chiron. Jude, can you rally up the counselors and tell them we're having a camp meeting?"

"Maybe," she said with a sinister voice.

"Gods fine, I'll give you some money. Now hurry up," I muttered. She grinned and ran off, while I helped escort the weeping Mayra to the Big House.

Once we arrived at the Big House, couple counselors were already there, talking about how Jane was kidnapped and a plan to get her back. I set Mayra down on a chair and sat next to Eric. When I looked at his face and arms, there were several bruises and cuts that were still oozing his dark red blood. He noticed me staring at his injuries and chuckled, "Lily, I'll be fine; these are just flesh wounds. I'll go to the infirmary after the meeting." He kissed my forehead as Sarah Miller, counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, giggled, making me blush slightly.

Soon, the rest of the counselors came along with Judith. As Mickey walked past us, I could see Eric twirling his dagger in his hand, staring straight at him, bringing fear into Mickey's eyes. Chiron stomped his hoof on the wooden floor, bringing absolute silence into the room.

"Mayra, will you please bring up the letter?" Chiron asked. Mayra slowly got up and silently walked up to the centaur. Chiron unfolded the paper and began to read, "If you want to see your friend Jane again, you will offer your life for hers." All of a sudden, Mayra stood up, eyes red from crying, and announced, "I will give my life for Jane." I stood up and yelled, "No, you can't do that!"

"I agree with Lily; losing you will be a great loss. You _are_ a child of the Big Three," Chiron said, nodding his head. There was a mutter of agreements and Judith announced, "How about we have a quest to search for Jane?"

"No, we will not have a quest," Chiron began. "You see, a quest is when three or more demigods leave with a prophecy. We will send more than three demigods without a prophecy."

"But without the prophecy, we won't know our fate," Alex Pederson, counselor of the Athena cabin exclaimed.

"Not knowing everything is sometimes good," Chiron replied. "Mayra, you will be leading this mission, and you can bring whoever you wish. You and your group shall leave tomorrow. Meeting is dismissed." Everyone filed out of the door and I saw Mayra walking towards me.

"Hey Lily, could you come with me to find Jane?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah of course." I saw a happy smile emerge from Mayra's lips as she replied, "Thanks!" Then Mayra ran off to invite other campers to her search party, while I walked over to the archery range where Eric would be.

Eric was shooting at the targets, always hitting a bull's eye. I grinned and called, "Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" Eric was so surprised that he shot a different board, still getting the bull's eye. He turned around and replied, "Well, uh, I was meaning to go." He transformed his crossbow back into a mini crossbow and slid it into his pocket. He walked towards me and asked, "Did Mayra ask you to go with her?" I nodded, "Yes, now go to the infirmary." Eric walked away, muttering about how I worried too much and some other stuff. I ignored it and started to walk towards my cabin. I entered the room and checked the digital clock, which read nine thirty. I made my way to my bunk and as my head hit the pillow, I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I wish I could have sweet, happy dreams. But that never happens for demigods. Our nightmares are horrible, driving some of the demigods insane and making us tremble with horror. So in my nightmare, I saw the camp's forest, and in it was Mayra, running at a great speed with fear in her eyes. Her shirt was torn and she had many injuries all over her body. Some people were after her, right on her heels. I noticed that it were the traitors; Elie Sanders, Paradise Holmes, David Threshold, and Stanza Scarf, and each had a sword in their hand. But one thing stood out the most; Mayra was alone.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, I started to pack my clothes, some ambrosia and nectar, and my dagger Thorn. Shouldering my pack, I headed outside and to the Big House, where we'll be discussing where to look first.<p>

Once I entered the building, I noticed there were nine people sitting at the table, including Mayra. I recognized all the campers here; Sean Masterson son of Khione, Kevin Bramble son of Demeter, Judith Sistine daughter of Hermes, Miguel Marez of Caerus, Katie Knapp of Dionysus' cabin, Aiden Harlow daughter of Hephaestus, Landon Keyes son of Hermes, and surprisingly, Eric Bodkin. I sat down next to Eric and whispered, "You didn't tell me you were coming."

"You were in your cabin when Mayra asked me," he replied, "snoring so loudly, I was surprised it didn't wake up the entire cabin." I punched his arm, hard, and Eric winced in pain. Before he got to say anything, Chiron entered the room and everyone went silent.

"Mayra, so these are all ten people you are bringing?" Chiron asked. Mayra nodded, "These are the best fighters in the camp."

"So do you have any idea where the base might be?" the centaur replied.

"I had a dream where Ricky and his followers were talking about how they needed to kill me and the surroundings were of New York," Mayra answered.

"Did you see any street signs or familiar buildings there?" Landon asked. Mayra shook her head. The campers grumbled in disappointment.

"Well, I had a dream last night, where we were all in the camp forest," I started, "so there might be a smaller base there that could lead us to the Hunters Camp." Chiron nodded, "Then your first mission is to find the base in the forest. Good luck to you all. Meeting dismissed." We exited the rec room and towards the forest. Once we reached the woods, several other campers came up to us to bid us farewell and a safe journey. Once the goodbyes were over, we stared into the dark, unlit forest. Mayra walked in first, and soon we all followed her, allowing ourselves to be swallowed by the woods.

**(A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a bit choppy and sort of rushed, but I couldn't help it. Thanks for reading and I'm open to any suggestions.)**

**-SOAx**


	2. The New Kid

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in ages. Blame it on school. Well here's the chapter. Hope you like it).**

**Chapter 5: The New Kid**

**Point of View:**

**Eric Bodkin**

It's been a day since we left camp and we haven't found any clues to the location of the enemy base. But we did find two huge, heavily armored scorpions asleep, and Miguel, trying to impress Lily by attempting to kill one of them, woke the scorpions up. It got several of us large gashes, purple bruises, and almost get poisoned.

"Why did you bring Mickey along?" Lily groaned. "He's so annoying." Miguel looked at her and gave her a wink, "I know you're into me." I tapped his shoulders and when he looked at me, I punched his stomach, hard. He doubled over groaning in pain and cursed in both English and Ancient Greek.

"That'll teach you not to hit on my girlfriend," I muttered. Everybody laughed and Mayra turned towards Lily, "Well, he's the son of the god of luck, and we need some luck at times."

"Yeah, _and _he's the son of the god of opportunity. That'll give us an opportunity to make us all feel suicidal," I added. Mayra sighed, "Well, sorry, but I can't just tell him to go back to camp." We continued walking when suddenly I stopped in my tracks.

"What is it?" Sean asked. I closed my eyes and listened. I heard footsteps, four or five people walking, more than two hundred meters behind us in the trees.

"Someone's following us," I replied. "There are about five people. They won't attack until we let out guard down. Be on alert." Everyone nodded and twirled their weapons in their hands. We continued, constantly glancing over our shoulders to see if any projectile would fly at us. All of a sudden, a wood nymph emerged from an oak tree. I pointed my crossbow at her face, but when I realized who it was, I lowered my weapon. The wood nymph was around our age; fourteen or fifteen. She was beautiful; her long, brown wavy hair, with sparkling hazel eyes, and a slender, curved green body. Miguel, Landon, and Kevin were drooling, creating a small puddle with their saliva in the grass.

"Greetings, demigods, my name is Elvina. Are you the campers on the quest?" We all nodded our heads.

"Good, I am here to bring you a warning," the nymph started. "But may I ask; why are those three heroes drooling?"

"I think I'm in love," Kevin whispered dreamily. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's your answer," Sean replied.

"Oh, don't worry about them; they're a bunch of morons. Continue with the news," Judith said.

"There are about ten people stalking you; five people, two hundred meters away from your position, and five more, five hundred meters back," Elvina answered. "I overheard them talking, and they said they will attack you at midnight."

"ERIC LIED!" Judith screamed. "HE SAID THERE WERE FIVE PEOPLE!"

"Gods, will you just shut up?" I muttered, covering my ears. "I can't hear from over two hundred meters."

"Wait, Elvina, have you seen the Hunters Camp somewhere in this forest?" Lily asked. Elvina shook her head, "I am sorry, but I cannot tell you what you are looking for. It is hidden from the nymph's sights. I must be going now. Good luck and farewell." She winked at me and gave a small smile, making my face's color change to bright red. Lily glared daggers at Elvina before she disappeared back into the tree.

"Great, so now we're trying to find a something that we can't even see. This is going to bea piece of cake," Kevin grumbled. I sat down on a mossy rock and stared up at the sky. The sun was starting to set.

"So what are we going to do now?" Aiden asked.

"I say we make camp right here," I replied, twirling my knife in my hand. "It's getting late, and we're probably all tired." There was a nodding of heads and we got to work quickly; setting up tents, gathering wood for fire, and unfolding sleeping bags. Once everyone was settled, I started a small fire and we all sat down.

"So what are we going to do about the people stalking us?" Katie asked.

"How about we attack them now, instead of waiting for one or two hours?" Miguel asked. The group muttered a disagreement.

"We'll risk losing our lives," Sean said. "We're better off doing an ambush."

"Ooh, ooh, I got one," Jude called. "We could all pretend we're asleep and then once they come, we jump out and whoop their ass."

"You know, I don't think the cursing is necessary," Kevin muttered, "but it's a good idea. The only thing is; what if they're all Hermes kids and really quiet?"

"We'll have a lookout, and once they come, the lookout will whistle," Mayra replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, who's the watchman?" Landon asked. Complete silence. After several minutes, I raised my hand, "I guess I'll do it, since I have the best hearing." Lily stood up and objected, "No way, you might get killed."

"It'll make my life better if he dies," Judith whispered. I ignored Jude and replied, "I'll hide in the trees, it'll be fine." I kissed her on the cheek which seemed to make Lily calm down a bit. Once the meeting was adjourned, stars were splattered across the black sky and everyone was getting ready to "sleep." I sent a tiny spark flying to the pile of woods and it immediately ignited into a small flame. There was a tree directly behind the tents, so I silently climbed up and laid down on one of tree branches, high enough for me to see the perimeter of our camp. I placed my crossbow across my chest and waited for what seemed like hours. I closed my eyes and waited.

I pulled out a watch from my pocket and looked at time. It read, "12:00 AM." All of a sudden, there was a rustling in the bushes, about fifty feet away. I grabbed my crossbow and aimed at the bush. Before I pulled the trigger, a dagger was thrown and it impaled my shoulder. I screamed in pain, and fell from the branch. Immediately, Lily and the others came out of the tents with their weapons drawn, facing the direction where the knife was thrown, and Lily ran to me to inspect the wound in my shoulder.

"Are you stupid or something?" she whispered. "You should've whistled! You know how worried I would be if you got injured!"

"Calm down, Lily," I replied with a smirk. "I'll be fine." I placed my hand on the dagger hilt and took a deep breath. I pulled it out slowly, biting my tongue to not scream in agony. Soon, I had removed the knife and gasped for breath. Lily grabbed some bandages from her pocket and wrapped it around my shoulder and handed me some ambrosia. I chewed happily as she muttered, "You're so dumb at times, you know that?" Immediately, the pain in my shoulder grew less.

Then, ten people, armed to the teeth, hopped out of the bush. In the dim light, I couldn't make them out, but they were wearing all black. They each held two curved blades in their hands, two daggers on their thighs, a bow and a quiver strapped to their back, and throwing knives under the daggers. Each had the Hunter's insignia on their shoulders. Then, a man, about the age of nineteen stepped up. He was ripped and huge and he looked like he could kill us all single-handedly.

"Who are you?" Sean growled.

"Michael Nom, son of Ares. I am the leader of the Elite Hunters, and loyal warrior to Ricky Shade. Give me Mayra Deleon and all of you can live. Fight back and the results won't be pretty," Michael replied.

"Yeah, and you really think we would give you Mayra just like that?" Landon asked. "Well, think again."

"I think it would be better if I just went with them," Mayra said quietly. "None of us will get hurt."

"Yeah, listen to the girl," one of Michael's soldiers said.

"Hell no, we're not giving up that easily," Judith growled. "Mayra's our friend."

"So are you challenging us?" Michael asked, twirling his blade in his hand.

"Yeah!" my group shouted, raising their weapons in the air.

"Big mistake," Michael muttered. Then, with amazing speed, Landon was immediately tackled down by one of Michael's troops and the two of them began to wrestle each other. Sean froze one of the Hunters up but was sliced in the arm by another. Lily and I entered the battle, but were of no use. Right when I stood up, another dagger dug into my other shoulder and I dropped my crossbow. One of the Hunters slashed at Lily's leg and she tripped, moaning in pain. Judith stabbed one of the soldiers in the stomach and began to fight another Hunter but was quickly disarmed. The others were either on the ground with a sword at their neck or groaning in agony and rolling around on the ground. Only one of Michael's soldiers was lying dead on the mossy floor.

"Hey Jude," I muttered. "I thought you said we were going to kick their asses."

"I lied," she whispered. Michael hadn't moved from his spot and there was a smirk on his face, probably because of how quickly we were defeated.

"Kill them all, but take Mayra Deleon," Michael ordered. The soldier in front of me raised his sword above my head and was about the strike down. I closed my eyes and waited for my death.

It never came.

I heard a thud next to my body and saw the Hunter lying down with an arrow in his head. The demigod above Katie was also killed, and the rest of Michael's soldiers all dived behind a tree or hid in the bushes. Our group found this as an opportunity to escape, so we all silently crawled away. Once we reach a good distance away from the Hunters, there was total silence in the air.

"Who was that?" I asked Lily. She shrugged, "Let's just hope they're on our side. How's your shoulder?"

"It'll be fine," I replied, even though it was agonizing from all the crawling. "How's your leg?" She nodded, indicating she was fine. All of a sudden, a jar of Greek fire was dropped from the sky. We all hid behind cover just as the bomb detonated. Several trees were knocked down and three of Michael's soldiers were crushed. The other Hunters rolled away to avoid the falling trees.

"Show yourself!" Michael bellowed. There was only silence to answer Michael.

"We shouldn't just lay here; we got to help the person!" Kevin whispered. We all nodded our heads as we stood up silently and drew our weapons. Miguel raised his sword and shouted, "Charge!" The Hunters looked at our directions in a startled expression, and at the same moment, an arrow was shot and it impaled the head of one of the Michael's soldiers. I attempted to throw my dagger at Michael, but he simply blocked them with his swords. Realizing I could not take him on alone, I lunged forward to tackle one of the enemy demigods. The impact was strong enough to blow him back at least ten feet. I was expecting him to moan in pain, but instead the Hunter quickly got back to his feet and punched me in the face with a tremendous amount of force. I fell to the ground and he climbed on top of me, drawing his dagger to stab my chest. I saw Jude throw a large stick at the enemy's head, making him topple over and fall on his back. I quickly unsheathed my throwing knife and stabbed him the chest. There was a shriek of pain and blood splattering in all directions. The other Hunters were being killed one by one, and soon Michael was the only one left. He grinned, "I must admit, I am surprised the likes of you defeated my men. But I won't be staying around to fight any longer; my blood is too valuable to be spilt. Oh, and I will assure you the next time we meet…I'll kill you all." Michael tossed a smoke grenade under our feet and smoke started to spew out of the top. Soon, the entire area was covered in smoke and my eyes started to water. But in several seconds, the fog had disappeared and Michael had vanished. Jude sheathed her weapon and muttered, "What a wimp."

We all walked back to our campsite, now ruined with fallen trees crushing several tents. All of us were all tired and wounded, especially me with both arms in a huge amount of pain. I was a bit light-headed from the loss of blood so I sat down on a flat rock, and all of a sudden, a girl that looked familiar came flying down from a tree. I was momentarily surprised and I fell backwards, hitting my head on a broken tree branch. They rest of my group pointed their weapons at her neck.

"Whoa guys, calm down," the girl said, raising her hands in the air. "You don't recognize me?" Then suddenly I realized; she was Zenia Raven, daughter of Hermes, but most people call her Zee. She was one of the demigods that came to camp a few weeks ago. In my opinion, she looked awesome; pitch black hair with electric blue streaks, long hair with side bangs to the left, and eyeliner that matched perfectly with her outfit. Then, all of the girls came running towards Zenia, giving her bear hugs and thanking her for saving our lives. Once we were all settled down, we sat down on the leaf-covered ground.

"Hey Zee, what are you doing here?" Lily asked. "You know Chiron gives out penalties for following people on their missions."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't exactly following you," Zenia replied. "I was hunting a monster that I think you guys encountered; the two scorpions, right?" We nodded and Miguel asked, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"The footprints and stuff," Zee replied. "So once I took them out, I started to follow your footprints and it ended up here."

"Wait, you're telling me you killed two scorpions that we couldn't take on as a group?" Kevin asked. She nodded, seeming pleased with herself, "I used Greek fire, and I still got one left. You should've seen all the scorpions' intestines spill out."

"Um…that's pretty gross," I muttered, yawning. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up in the morning." I stood up and tried to walk several steps. But with the loss of blood, I stumbled but was caught by Sean.

"Whoa, take it easy Eric. You don't want anymore of that blood leaking out," Sean said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders to support me. We walked slowly towards an unscathed tent and entered. He laid me down on one of the sleeping bags and handed me a block of ambrosia. I munched slowly and savored the chocolaty, gooey taste of the godly food.

"I'll bring Lily over to mend your wounds," Sean said quietly, exiting the tent.

A few minutes later, Lily stepped in and knelt beside me. She punched my chest, hard. I coughed, and started to groan in pain.

"Ugh, I hate you!" Lily whispered. "Can you stop getting yourself injured for once?" I grinned and replied sarcastically, "Sorry Lily, I can't help it. I'm too amazing for a demigod and that's why everyone targets me." She rolled her eyes, grabbed some bandages, and started to wrap it around my injured shoulder.

"All right, you'll be fine in a couple days. Try not to get injured in that period of time, okay?" Lily asked. I shrugged, "Can't keep any promises." She smiled and replied, "Good night Eric, I love you."

"Love you too," I said, and just as I finished that sentence, Lily leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on lips. I blushed as she left the tent and walked back to the others. I sighed and had a huge grin on my face as I fell into a deep sleep.

**(A/N: Well, the chapter is done! I hoped you enjoyed the Eric/Lily scene I put in :D. Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, and I'll try to upload my chapters sooner.)**

**-SOAx**


End file.
